The light comes after the dark
by Thomas'svampirexprincess
Summary: This is the sequal to 'play me, and i'll just cheer you on.' Bella is pregnant. Edward & Bella are getting marrired. So is michael. Someone from their past, come back to destroy everything they have planned. EXB MXV :
1. Chapter 1

**This is the sequal to 'play me, and i'll just cheer you on.'**

**so if you haven't read that, then you will not understand this what-so-ever. :(**

**I had alot of fun writing the first story to this, and i got it done,within a few days! I always update,almost everyday, actually! **

**I love good & bad reviews. Yes, i'm afraid I have bad grammer & shit like that, But i don't recorrect my errors. I write when it comes to me, and i leave it the way it comes out. because to me, that is orginality. :)**

**Love my stories, or hate them. I don't mind either way.**

**Just review :)**

**This story is called; ****The light comes before the dark.**

**In the previous story, Bella changed Edward, from being a player, to her sweet hearted boyfriend. She lost two boyfriends along the way, (michael who eventually turned into a vampire.) (Tyler, who got killed by Michael.) **

**Michael,Bella, & edward moved in together. Bella found out she's pregnant.**

**They will be getting marrired, and Michael found his singer.**

**In this story: There will be two weddings, obviously. Alot of obsticules along the way, though. Bella will have her baby. Someone from the past life of Bella, will come back into her life, and shatter her dreams. Will it turn out good for Edward? Or bad. :)**

**The first Chapter will be posted soon! :)**


	2. You are not a fat slob, Bella

It's been three months. Three, horrible months, sence i've found out I was pregnant. Yeah, it's supposed to be all joyful, and happy that i'm having a bundle of joy. BUT, waking up three times in the middle of the night, and puking my brains out, is not joyful. I'm just now starting to show. Alice makes me wear these horrid clothes, from 'mothers-r-us'. I feel like a fat slob. Plain & simple.

"Bella,you are not a fat slob." Edward said, leaning over the kitchen table.

"Yes, I AM! "I screamed, throwing a bisquit at him.

"Bells, your just chubby that's all!" Emmett said, taking my hand. I hit him with the only piece of food i had left on my plate,eggs.

"Hey, what was that for?" he asked, rubbing the eggs off his cheek.

"You know damn well!" I yelled, and walked into my room.

Hormones aren't that pretty either! I can't do much of anything, because of Edward. He thinks i'll fall flat on my face, and hurt myself or the baby. He got a job, at the local hospital, so he knows a bit about babys. Michael's fiancee moved in with us, about a month ago. She's nice, but dumb as hell. I think the fake blonde dye, got to her brain cells. We all decided to have a combinded wedding. (after i have the baby that is.)

"Bella, May I come in?" Edward asked through the door.

"Yes." I said back, and sat on the bed.

"I'm sorry your going through alot, love." He said, taking my hands in his. He raised my left finger to his mouth and kissed it. "It'll all be worth it, soon enough."

"I know," I said looking down, and rubbing my belly. We found out about a week ago, our bundle of joy, would be a boy. We put alice is charge of decorating the nursery, knowing she would demand the job either way.

"I really think, you should say sorry to Emmett. He didn't take the whole egg thing so well," he chuckeled.

I rolled my eyes,"I guess i should say sorry, to big bear."

He stood up,and grabbed my hand. "Come on, let's clean up, love." We walked to the kitchen, and I saw Emmett pouting like a big baby. I strolled, to his side, "I'm sorry."

"Oh,i knew you'd come around!" He said, picking me up, and hugging me.

"I love you," I said,smiling when he put me down.

"I love you more, little sister," He said, stabling me so i wouldn't loose my balance.

"Where's Michael & Victoria? They missed breakfast," Edward asked from the kitchen.

"Victoria said, they had somewhere important to go today, so i don't know." I said, walking to where i could see his gorgeous face.

"What important things do Vampires honestly have to do?" He chuckled.

"Maybe their making vampire babys, or some shitt," Emmett said walking up behind me.

"That'd be cute. A little baby, with fangs. A mini-Pete Wentz!" I yelled, clapping my hands.

They both had dumbfounded facial expressions. "Uh,Bells? Who's that?" They both said in unison.

"Oh forget it." I said, walking off smileing. (Just in case you guys don't know who pete wentz is, he's the bass player from Fall Out Boy. He has a whole obses. w/ fangs. :)

"Hey Bella! What are you gonna be up to today?" Emmett asked, running up from behind me.

"Oh, probably nothing sence Edward has to go to work," I said turing around facing him.

"How about you say, that we go to the beach for a little brother & sister time." He asked smiling.

"EMMETT! IM ALREADY A FAT COW! WHY WOULD I WANT TO GO PUT ON A SKIMPY BIKINI!?" I yelled, crossing my arms.

"Okay, okay calm down!" he yelled, wrapping his arms around me. 'Damn hormones' he muttered.

"I HEARD THAT" i yelled in his ear, he let go, and started to rub the side of his head.

"What did you do to my future wife?" Edward laughed walking into the living room.

"How about we go get icecream, and go to the park then?" He asked, with a fear filled face.

"fine. " I rolled my eyes. I walked to our room, to change clothes.

XXXXXXXXXXX.

(EPOV:)

"How about we go get icecream, and go to the park then?" emmett asked, with fear in his voice.

"Fine," Bella said roughly, and walked off to her room.

"My god! How do you live with her?" Emmett asked turning around.

I Smiled, "It's Love," I said.

"She thinks shes fat, which is funny. Cause Rosalie weighs more than she does," Emmett said chuckleing.

"Yeah,her normal weight is 100 pounds, she gained 15 and now she's gone bananas," I said laughing.

We walked back into the Kitchen. I started to put the dishes away, "do you & Rose plan on.." I looked up at him.

His eyes widen, and he looked lost for words.

"Okay, let's skip that question then, " I said laughing. I took a seat in front of him.

"You take care of my wife today!" I said, a little rough to him. He knew i was kidding.

"Hey! She's my little sister, of course i'll take care of her!" He replyed.

The door opened from the bedroom, and Bella stepped out. She looked amazing as any other day. She had on some white shorts, and a loose pink top that flowed over her little bump. She smiled at seeing me admire her.

"You two get a room, and make another baby or some shit," emmett rolled his eyes, and walked to the front door grabbing Bellas bag for her.

I walked over to Bella, and bent down and kissed her Belly. Carrying our wonderful son. I reached back up, and put my hands on both sides of her soft little face. I kissed her lips gently, like she would break in my hands.

"call me if you need, anything,love." I said smiling at her.

she looked up at me, through her full eyelashes, "of course. I love you," She said walking over to Emmett.

"I love you too. You guys be safe, "I said after them, when they shut the door.

**Sorry it's a little short, but i want this story to be nice, and full of juicyness :)**

**Tell me what you think? Review?**

**:)**


	3. Icecream & Old fuckbuddies

**Thanks for all the alerts & PM'S i'm getting :)**

**Disclaimer; I own nothinggg ;( (wait, i own michael! woooo)**

**XXXXXXXXX**

"What flavour do you want, Bells?" Emmett asked, standing in front of the icecream bin.

I looked over all the flavours, "I think i'll have strawberry, blueberry, superman, and choc. chip," I smiled up at him.

"Holy shit." Emmett said, handing the cashier money. He carrired our icecream to a booth beside the window.

"Here you go," He said, slideing the bowl over to me. It tasted so good, the coldness going down my aching throat. I was always so hot, i couldn't stand it. Most of the time, i'd walk around naked when it was just Edward & me.

"So how are things REALLY going?" emmett asked, with double meaning behind his words.

I put my spoon down, "If your talking about life with Edward, then it's better than i ever thought it would be. If you talking about the baby, then it's NOT what i thought it would be, " I smirked up at him.

He took a bit of his icecream and looked up at me, "Well, i'm glad you & edward both are happy. You guys deserve it." He smiled. Seeing Emmett so sweet, really gets to me. He's always throwing out wise crack jokes, but inside he's just a big lump of love.

"Yeah. How about you & rose?" I asked, going back to eating.

"We're good. Sometimes, we have our up's and down's. Every couple has them though. Other then that, I think we have a good future ahead of us," He paused, "Plus, she's great in bed." He laughed.

"emmett,gross!" I said, laughing. I almost spit out the icecream in my mouth, so i gulped it down before i would.

"What about babys?" I asked, looking him dead in the eyes. I heard him get out of it earlier with Edwards conversation, but he won't get past me.

"I.. uh.. er, i don't know," He stumbled.

"Are you scared?" I asked, leaning over the table to look into his eyes.

"er, no. Well, maybe a little. I just know i'm not ready," He said, finally looking up.

"Well, keep it in your pants," I said, and we both died laughing.

We went back to eating, and something caught my eye from across the street. I leaned over, and looked a little closer.

"What is it?" Emmett asked, leaning over.

"Isn't that Michael? Over there in that alley..," I pointed to the dark figure leaning on the side of a wall.

"For sure, it is," Emmett said, "What's he doing,".

We watched for a few moments, and he grabbed a bag from some other dark figure in the shadows, and he walked back down the sidewalks.

I looked back at emmett. "Wanna follow him?" He asked.

"Actually, no." I said, raising one eyebrow.

"Your not the only one. Not to fond of Vampires, huh?" He asked smiling.

"That's not it. I just, I respect him. I just hope he's not going drugs or anything," I whispered under my breath, and watched Michael disapear behind a corner.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX.**

**(EPOV:)**

"Dr. Cullen, I have a patient on line one for you," The nurse beeped into my room.

"Thank you, Mrs. Liute." I replyed back, through the speaker.

I picked up my phone, and pressed one.

"Hello, this is Dr. Cullen," I said, through the phone. I put it down, and placed it on speaker.

"Hi,Dr. Cullen. This is Tanya Denali." The squeky little voice echoed through my room.

"Tanya, why are you calling me?" I asked, with a little aggravation coming from my voice.

"Edward, why else would I call a hosptial? I need a checkup," she said, with a little more meaning behind her words.

"That's fine. As long as that's ALL you want," I said, back to the phone with releif in my voice.

"What if i do want more than that?" She asked, giggling.

"Well, i don't have to worry about it. I'll just schedule with another doctor, in fact Dr. Smallwood is available for today at 2, Tanya." I said, back roughly.

"Oh fine, Edward. You know you miss our good times together though." She said, angry through the phone.

"Actually i don't. I more or less regret them. Bella is pregnant, we're getting marrired, i've never been happier." I said, smiling. I honestly couldn't be happier. She's the love of my life. As soon as she stepped through the doors, at Forks High School, i knew she would be the one i would marry.

I didn't even notice the dial tone from the phone, untill i stepped out of my thoughts. I smiled, at the thought of making Tanya pissed. I never really felt anything for her, more than something in my pants. Not ever really that. Bella sastifies me, in every way possible.

I glanced at the clock, and it was time to go home. I changed into my regular clothes, and grabbed my messenger bag. I closed the door, and locked it behind me. I walked up the nurses station to clock out.

"Hello, Edward. Easy day?" One of the older nicer nurses asked, when i grabbed the clipboard to sign it.

"Oh, Martha, when does it ever get better?" I said, sarcasticly. She laughed.

"You have a nice night,Edward. Take care of Bella," She said smiling, when i walked away.

I looked back, "Always."

I almost made it out of the slideing doors, when i heard my name being called, I turned around to see Michael & Victoria running up to me.

"Hey guys what's wrong? " I asked, looking at their frantic faces.

"We need to talk," Michael said, in a fear filled face.

**I hope you guys liked it :) Little cliffhanger, is good for anyone :)**

**Review and let me know what you guys think :)**


	4. bitch, stay clearr

**Naley19, i have to leave a few cliffhangers, to be mean and keep you coming back for more, lol. :)**

**Hope you guys like the chapter! Thanks for all the alerts & shizz already :)**

**Disclaimer; I own Michael, nothing more. :)**

**XXXXXXXXX.**

**(BPOV:)**

_Knock Knock._

Emmett banged on the door, when we walked up the long steps from the apartments. I dug around in my bag, for my spare key.

I unlocked the door, and we walked into the dark room. We looked around for a few minutes, while Emmett swtiched the lights on.

"Edward is usually home by now," I said crossing my arms.

"Don't worry about it, let's check the answering machiene." He said, walking over to the kitchen table. He dialed some numbers, and put it on speaker.

_Beeeep. Bella,Emmett, I will be late. Some things came up at the office with a patient. I must take care of it immediatly. Be home soon. Love you, both. _

We exchanged weird glances, and shrugged our shoulders.I walked to the kitchen, and grabbed a orange juice. I saw Emmet setting down on the couch, and reaching for the remote.

"Don't you need to be getting home to Rose?" I asked him, setting down beside him.

"Yeah, but she understands that you need to be took care of," He smiled.

We watched some shit about wrestling for awhile, and then we heard keys being put into the doorknob. Edward came in, looking a little tired. He walked to the kitchen, and grabbed something to drink. I got up, and came up behind him.

"Hey babe, are you okay?" I asked, smiling up at him. Her bent down, and hugged me close to his body.

"I'm good, love. Did you guys miss me?" He asked smiling at Emmett.

"I'm sure Bella did, but i miss my wife more," He said grabbing his jacket, and going to the door.

"Thanks for today! Can't wait to do it again!" I yelled when he opened the door.

"God, you pervert." He said, laughing and closeing the door.

I shook my head, and layed down on the couch. Edward came over, stareing at me.

"What?" I asked, trying to act mad, but my smile started to seep through.

"Your just beautiful bella." He said, and lifted up my legs, and sat down below me.

"So, What was wrong with the patient, that you had to stay sooo long for?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"Well,it's kinda complicated," He paused. "The patient(s), was Michael & Victoria." He said.

I sat up, and raised my eyebrow at him. "Why would they be your 'patients'" i asked, in qoutes.

"Well, michael wanted me to examine Victoria, Because other doctors would figure out the whole vampire thing, yah know?" He said, flipping through some chanels.

I took the remote from him, "What's wrong with her?" I asked, setting up, and grabbing my glass of OJ.

"Well, she complained of having horrible pains and stuff through her body. They said it wasn't normal, cause Vampires aren't supposed to feel. I examinded her, and found out something, VERY interesting," He said, looking up at me, with bright eyes.

"What's the interesting fact you found out?" I asked, turning my whole body towards him, and crossing my legs, indian style.

"We found out she's pregnant," He said, looking at his lap.

"Oh my gosh, that's great for them. "I said smiling. I noticed he didn't say anything, and he looked a little down.

"Edward.. whats wrong?" I whispered.

"Vampires aren't supposed to have babys. Their.. dead yah know?" He said, looking up from his hands.

"Oh my gosh, what could happen to the baby?" I asked.

"It could possibly die. We're going to keep a close eye on her, and the baby. See what we can do, to make this work. "He said, smiling this time.

I hugged him. "You can do this, I know it," I said, releasing him.

We heard the door open, and Michael & Victoria came in. They surprisingly looked happy & estatic. I jumped up, and went over to Michael & gave him a hug, then to Victoria.

"Guys,Congrats on the baby. I'm sorry about the possiblities, but having Edward Cullen as your doctor, is a good thing." i said beaming up at both of them.

"Oh, thank you Bella, your so sweet!" Victoria said in her little kid voice.

"We should so, let Alice be in charge of decorating your nursery!" I said, trying to make up things to keep them happy.

"We were thinking, so we don't have to move, that the babys can share a room," he paused and looked at me," if that's okay with you." Michael said.

"Of course! Long as your baby doesn't eat my baby!" I said laughing. They rolled their eyes, and we all said our goodnights.

**XXXXXXXXXXX.**

**(EPOV:)**

Leaveing Bella alone this morning, to go grocery shopping. Usually Alice, Emmett or Michael was there. She's so fragile, and now that she's carrying our special little boy, she's even more fragile.

I walked down the long line in the bread aisle. _Let's see bella like all white bread, but that's not good on the baby. let's get.. wheat bread._ I grabbed up the bread, and threw it in the buggy.

"Hey Eddiiee," I heard that voice and name, and it made me shiver.

"Hella, Tanya," I spat at her.

"You really grew into that body didn't you?" She asked, eyeing me up and down.

"Yeah, in fact, i did." I smiled, a sarcastic smile at her. I started to push the buggy, and she granned ahold of my arm.

"I really got to give it to you, Eddie. That little stunt back in highschool, really dawned on me," She said, biting her lip.

"What do you mean?" I asked, pushing her arm off me.

"You know, when i acted like the 'new girl' in front of Bella, and you acted like you didnt even know me." She paused, and stepped toward me,"Shame on you eddiie."

"Tanya," I pushed her back some,"That was a mistake," I said,pushing the buggy again.

"But have you told Bella?" She asked, in a bitchy tone. "I would hate, for her to find out from someone else," She said evily, and walked away.

**What a bitch? I know. lol :)**

**Review anyway. :)**


	5. red cheeks

**I never realized how complicated getting a job would be. I am officially stressed. I'm not going to let it effect this story though! Cause i gotta admit, i love the attention, lol :)**

**Disclaimer; I own michael,Bellas baby, and Victorias baby! NOTHING MORE :)**

**XXXXXXXXX.**

**(EPOV:)**

"Bella, are you okay," I asked walking into the living room.

"Yes," she yelled back. I walked into see her, Emmett, and Rose, playing some kinda game. They were all laughing, and giggling like six year olds. I walked back to the kitchen to put up the grocerys I bought.

"Hey Edward," Victoria slurred when she came out of the room, and sat down at our bar table.

"Hey, what's wrong." I asked, going up in front of her. She didn't look so well, even for a vampire.

"I don't know. I missed a few of those pills you gave me, and I guess it's taking a toll on me," she said, getting up and pouring a glass of water.

I walked over to my bag, and took out some emergency stuff. "Here,take these, everytime you miss some pills. It should help, alot." I said handing her the bottle. She looked at it, and smiled.

"Thank you," She gave me a slight hug, and walked back into her room.

I started to cook everyone some supper. I couldn't get Tanya off my mind either,knowing she could & would do something to jeopardize my relationship with Bella. I'm not going to let anything or anyone come in between us. Deep down, my stomach was gutting itself, regretting everything I ever did wrong in my life.

"Need some help, Mr. Cullen?" Bella asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Bella, please have a seat. We need to talk," I said, dropping the knife into the dishwasher.

"God, are you breaking up with me?" She giggled.

"No,silly Bella. I'm afraid your stuck with me," I leaned over the table, and kissed her forehead.

"What is it then,Edward?" She asked impatient.

"Well, I ran into Tanya Denali at the store, do you remember her?" I asked.

She looked in thought for a few minutes, then her face got red, and she glared at me.

"Well, she's trying to start stuff with us, and I don't want you speaking to her," I said, calmly.

"Why would i speak to that bitch in the first place?! She trys anything funny, i'll break her fake heel off her stiletoes, and shove it up her ass!" She said, getting up and storming back into the living room. I couldn't help but to laugh untill i i wiped the tears away, I noticed Bella standing in front of me, with her little arms crossed over her chest.

"Oh,and this is for thinking i'd talk to her," She said, and slapped me across the cheek. She stormed off again, and when I knew she wasnt coming back, I died laughing again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX.

(BPOV:)

UGH! THAT NO DOWN LOW LIFE FUCKING BITCH! WE MOVE FROM FORKS, AND THE SLUT TRACES US DOWN LIKE THE DOG SHE IS.

"Bella, what is wrong?" Rose asked, coming up, and rubbing my back.

"TANYA IS WHATS WRONG!" I yelled, for Edward to hear me.

"Oh,that bitch is in town? She's got it coming to her!" Rose said, with a evil grin apearing on her face.

"Bells, it's not good for you to get mad with the baby," Michael walked in, and sat on the other side of me.

"I guess your right. If she trys anything though, her ass is gonna get beat by a prego-bitch!" I said through my teeth, and everyone bursted into laughter.I heard Edward laughing from the kitchen, "YOU SHUT UP IN THERE!" I yelled, which made the laughing worse.

"You & your hormones, Bells." Michael said, giving me a hug.

"Okay, enough picking on my pregnant fiancee. Come to dinner everyone," Edward said, walking into our small dining room.I got up,and sat down beside Edward, and Rose.

My plate was much fuller than the others. Which made blush pop up on my cheeks. I noticed Emmetts was too, and i felt a grin cross my face.

He saw me looking at mine & his back and forth,"Hey a big boy has to eat too, yah know," he smiled at me.

We ate in silence for a little while,then Victoria & Michael finally came to join us.

"Feeling better?" Edward asked her, when she sat down.

"Oh yes, much better, thank you," She said, in her high pitched, nasal voice.

She was pretty cool and stuff, before I got pregnant. Then i realize how fucking annoying she is. She has the fakest blonde hair, and she has the brain of first grader. I looked up at her beaming at Michael. Which made me smile. She did make him Happy. She wasn't all that bad i guess.

Everyone finished, and i piled everyones plate, and took them in the kitchen.

"Hold on there little missy, give those to me," Rose said taking the plates from me, and stuffing them in the dishwasher.

"Thanks Rose," I said, smiling at her.

"Sit down Belly," She said, laughing.

"Hey, your not turning into Emmett with the whole nickname shit are you?" I asked taking my seat. She just laughed.

"Listen. I know we've not been the best of friends. I was always, sorta jealous of you I guess. The months went by, and I realized what a wonderful person you are,Bella." She said smiling.

"No harm done. I loved you the first day I saw you. I was always jealous too," I winked, and leaned across the table to hug her.

"What has Alice, been up to? She hasn't called me latley," I said, looking down at my lap. I missed her so much. She might be crazy, and in need of some help, but I love her.

"I'm not sure, really. I haven't heard from her either," She burrowed her eyebrows together.

"Guess i'll cal her then," I said, grabbing my phone.

I dialed her number,after a thousand rings, she answered,

"Hello Bella, anything wrong?" She asked, i heard a few bangs in the back ground and it freaked me out.

"No,i'm fine. Why haven't you called?" I asked, quickly.

"Busy," was all she said.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked, i felt like a little kid.

"No never. Ihave a BIGG surprise for you, Bella. Gotta go,Bye," She said, and hung up. I put the phone down, and looked at Rose. Something is up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX.

(EPOV:)

I heard Rose & Bella call Alice. I was wandering where short stuff has been. I miss Jasper too. Bella & I walked Emmett & Rose to the door.

"Edward?" Bella looked up at me, with curiosity behind her eyes.

"Yes, love." I said, back.

"I thought you & Tanya didn't know each other?" She asked, her eyes full of hurt.

I sat for a moment. All i could hear was Bellas heartbeat. That, is what keeps me going. I could never hurt her. I have to tell her the truth.

"Please, don't get mad. It was so long ago, and it was meaningless," I said, pushing the stray hair out of her beautiful face.

"I won't promise anything, untill I know what it is," She said, straighting up in her little baby bump had grown a bit, and it was just pouring a bit of her jeans. It was the cutest thing, i've saw.

"Okay,I guess that's fair." I paused, trying to think of words. "The day Tanya introduced herself as the new kids at school? She wasn't new. She never went to Forks and never planned on it. That was just a excuse to make up in front of you, to make you worrired. Even though we wasn't dating at the time." I said, and looked at her, for a sign of anger so far.

"Go on," she said, and her eyebrow twitched a little, and i found the anger.

"Well, we actually knew each other from several month before that time, at a party. We kinda got drunk.. and er.." I paused.

"You fucked.." Bella said bluntly.

"I wouldn't call it that," I started,"When she came and talked to me while you was cheering, i acted like I didn't know her, so you wouldn't be mad at me." I was kinda scared to look at her face, for fear of my other cheek being red in a second.

"I'm not mad," She said, standing up and going to our room.

"Then why are you walking away?" I asked trailing behind her.

"I'm tired," She said, a little harsh.

I walked up behind her , and grabbed her sweet little arm. "Bella love, don't be angry with me. I love you, you know this," I said, looking up into her beautiful brown eyes.

"Do you want to fuck her again? Why is she so desperatly wanting you back?" She asked yanking her arm out of my grasp, and walking to the closet.

"Hell, no! i don't want to fuck her, Bella. She's just a bitch. She trys ruining everything for anyone she knows. You heard Rose, ask her!" I said, taking my shirt off.

"Well, you know, I might be pregnant, but i'll kick her ass," she said, changeing into a pair of pajamas.

I walked over to her, and took her in my arms.

"Bella, of course you would. You could take that cute little belly, and knock her out with it," I said sweetly.

_SMACK._

She hit me across the face again. She walked over to the bed, and turned the light off.

"What was that for?" I askd stunned, rubbing my other swollen cheek now.

"FOR CALLING ME FAT" She yelled, and I could barely sleep without laughing.

**Arent't they the cutest couple ever? :)**

**ahhh.**

**(p.s. TANYA IS NOT THE PERSON FROM THE PAST THAT IS GOING TO TRY TO RUIN THEM! IT'S SOMEONE ELSE :)**

**REVIEW?**


	6. College & Blessings

**Thank you guys for all the wonderful reviews! I try to write everyone back, but I got a little busy yesterday and today, so i couldn't write some of you! Your review, does mean alott to me though! :)**

**I hope you all had a great NewYears, and have a wonderul NEW YEAR :) I Graduate this year, and i'm getting marrired over summer, so i'm pretty estatic. :)**

**Anyways. I'm gonna fast forward some in this story, to about where, Bella is about seven months :) It'll mean something, i'm going to make alott of shit happen, so I hope you guys like it! :)**

**Disclaimer; I own nothing, but michael :) ha.**

**-**

_Four months later._

"Bella, are you ready to go?" Rose yelled from outside my door.

"Yeah, i'll be out in a second," I yelled back.

I grabbed the box, and shoved it back under the bed. Less than a week from now is Christmas. I've been making Edward a scrapbook, sence i'm not really allowed to go outside of the house. Edward & Rose think i'll fall and harm myself or the baby. I slipped on my jacket, and walked out the door.

"About time, Alice Junior," Rose said laughing. She grabbed my bag, and held onto my arm. We walked down the two flights of stairs. We decided to move into a different apartment building, so there would be enough room, for two babys instead of one.

"How is Victoria?" Rose asked, opening my side of the car door.

"She looks really sick. I guess sence vampires aren't supposed to have children, it's taking a toll on her." I said, when Rose got in and buckeled me up.

"Has Edward said anything about the baby, possibly.. yah know," She said, driving out of the parking lot.

"He said, it's a small possibilty now. They've been watching her, and doing tests." I paused, "I just hope the baby will be okay."

"Does she know what sex it is yet?" She asked.

"For some reason, that's a flaw of it. Edward can't tell what it is,So i guess it's gonna be a mystery till it comes out," I said, smiling. We got a huge room, for the babys. We painted it yellow, sence it would only be fair to Victorias baby. Alice put two huge cribs in it, and painted a big memorial of noahs ark on one wall. It's beautiful, honestly.

Rose parked, and helped me out. We walked up to the building, and I saw the huge sign that reminded me of my first day in Forks.

'Walters State Community College,' I muttered.

"Come on, silly," Rose said, dragging me into the heated hallway.

"Hello, you must be Ms. Swan," A short bald mad greeted me at the door.

I shook his hand, and nodded my head. I felt sick to my stomach, so i was afraid to open my mouth.

He took me into a office room, and Rose smiled at me, when she sat in the waiting room.

"Have a seat ," He said, pointing to a big chair.

"Please, call me Bella," I smiled at him.

"Okay then Bella," He paused, and started looking through some papers.

"I have here, that you went to Elite Academy in Phoenix, And Forks High in Washington, am I correct?" He asked, looking up at me.

"Yes sir, that's correct," I smiled. I crossed my legs, and put my fingers intoa ball on my lap.

"So you'll be enrolling after you have your pregnancy, which will be the Fall semester. Is that what your interested in?" He asked, going through something on his Computer.

"Yes sir, that's right. I would like to have the summer off, to get settled with my child," I said, looking at my hands. I've never been embarrased of my pregnancy untill now. It's not something to be embarassed about, but I know people judge me. It doesn't matter though.

"Yes,Bella. I completely understand,"He looked at me and smiled. "You have a very nice record, so i'm postive we're going to accept you into our wonderful college," He said standing up. I stood up,and shook his hand.

"Now, take this home with you," He grabbed some papers, and stuck them into a brown folder,"and mail it back to us." He handed it to me, and I put it in the bag Rose bought me.

"Thank you so much sir. I will get these back to you as soon as possible," I said, wobbling to the door.

"Thank you Bella, can't wait to see you again," I heard him say when I closed the door behind me.

"How did it go Bella?" Rose asked, when she greeted me outside.

"It went well, they accepted me. I should start the fall semester," I said, smiling.

"Congrats Bells!" Rose yelled, giving me a gentle hug. I smiled back at her.

"I miss Edward," I said, dropping my smile.

"That was random," Rose smiled, and patted me on the back.

"He'll be back soon, and you can get rid of me," She said, pouting.

"I don't mean it like that, I love you Rose. I just need Edward," I said, smiling at the thought of him coming home tonight. Emmett,Michael, And him went on a trip to Forks, to visit Charlie & Carlise. I wasn't allowed to go, cause they didn't know what would happen to me on the trip.

"I miss Emmett too,how about we go to the mall, and get our minds off those boys," She said, winking.

I got into the car, and we drove to Mission Valley Mall. "Your not turning into Alice are you?" I laughed, getting out of the car.

"I hope not," Rose said, frowing. We burst into laughter.

"I do need some new clothes. All mine, are gonna be pretty big soon," I said, cocking my head to the side.

"Well, let's go," She said, taking my hand and leading me up the tight escalators. We walked to about three stores. I only bought a few outfits, but the ones i couldn't buy, I saw Rose sneak and buy them. We never had a good friendship, but ever sence our first conversation, we've been the best of friends. I smiled at this though, because Alice & Rose meant everything to me.

"Bells, i'm gonna go get us some food. Sit here, i'll be right back," She said, putting her purse on the table, and running to the chinease foodcourt.

"Bella Swan?" I heard my name, and turned around to the table behind me. There was a tall blonde, and a short dark haired girl, eyeing me.

"Yes?" I said, raising a eyebrow.

"You don't remember me?" She said, smiling, and taking a glance at the girl beside her. I just shook my head no.

"Well, that's strange, everyone remembers me. You should even ask Edward," She giggled.

Hearing her purr his name, made me pissed. "How do you know Edward" I sneered through my teeth.

"Well,well. I see you gained some weight, that must be a downer on your hormones. You seem alot bitchy, sence last time we met," This time the girl beside her joined her laughter.

I felt the tears rise in my eyes. I didn't want to cry in front of them, and let them know how weak I am. I turned around, and saw Rose standing above me glareing at the girls. She actually looked really scary, I wanted to run away.

"IF YOU DONT LEAVE THIS FAMILY ALONE, I WILL PERSONALLY HUNT YOUR UGLY ASS DOWN, AND SHOOT YOU," Rose said stepping toward them, I grabbed her shirt, and pulled her back to the table.

"Don't worry about them, i'm a big girl," I smiled weakly at her.

"Are you sure?" She asked, still glareing behind me.

"Yeah. Who was that anyway?" I asked, looking down at my food.

"Your kidding? You don't know who those bitches were?" She asked, looking down at my skeptical.

"Uhh, should i?" I asked, dropping my fork.

"You most certainly should know," she paused, "Those bitches, were Lauren Mallory & Tanya Denali." She said.

**-**

**(EPOV:)**

"So,Edward, are you taking care of my girl?" Charlie asked, sitting down ont he sofa.

"I most certanitly am, sir," I smiled at him. I hated being alone with him here, cause he's never ever liked me. It took use three months to tell him, that Bella was pregnant.

"So is she getting, more pregnanter these days?" He asked, reaching for the remote on the table.

"Yes, she's very healthy. We mainly keep her inside now, so she doesn't hurt herself or the baby," I said, looking at him.

"Well, that's good then." He said, flipping through so channels. " Has she been considering going to school?" He asked, putting his full attention back on me.

"I have been trying to talk her into it, i'm not sure what she really has planned on about it yet," I said, trying to reassure him. Bella has been up to something all day, Emmett thinks it's something to do with school. I've been praying it is. She needs to live a regular life.

"Who's going to watch the baby once she goes to school," He asked, turning back to the T.V.

"I thought maybe Emmett & Rose could. Maybe Alice," I said, turning to the t.v.

"I like Alice. I don't know about that Emmett." He paused,"How is Michael?"

"Him and his girlfriend are getting marrired, their having a baby really soon after Bells," I said, smiling back at him.

"Do you plan on marrying Bella?" He asked, raising his eyebrows. I felt like I could vomit. Now I know how Bella feels when she came home too him. I glanced over at the table, and saw his gun laying there. 'Maybe this isn't the right time,' I muttered under my breath.

I looked back up at him, "Yes sir," I replyed.

"When?" He asked, not taking his eye off me.

"Well, I was hopeing soon, Sir," I paused and gulped,"and I was hopeing you would give me the blessing to marry her, it would really make her happy to know I asked," I smiled.

He grumbled for a few seconds, and rubbed his head.

"Well, I know she reallys loves you," He started,"So I knew this would be coming, when are you planning on doing this?" He asked, still rubbing his temples. He turned kinda red, so i thought maybe one of his veins popped on him.

"We haven't really decided, but defintly sometime this year, Charlie," I replyed back, whispering almost.

"Fine, go ahead. I better be invited though," he said smiling, and standing up.

I stood up, and walked to him,"Oh defintly sir," I said laughing, and hugged him real quick.

I was so happy, about gettng home to Bella, and telling her the good news, that I almost skipped to my car.

**Sorry it wasn't that juicy in stuff, but i needed this, to make it lead up to some stuff. :)**

**Next chapter, i'm going to skip to Bella being nine months prego :)**

**I also need a baby name, for Michael & Victorias baby. Sence we don't know the sex, you could give me some cute ideas for a girl and boy. (their last name, is Johnson.) :)**

**I already have a name for Bellas baby. (you'll see soon.)**

**& If you guys wanna make the decision about what sex Michael's baby will be, then go for it, and tell me.**

**It's all up to you guys :)**

**Review! 3**


	7. Fourtune Cookies

_Two months later._

Any day now. Any day, I could be laying in the hospital pushing a watermelon out of my vagina. Damn, I couldn't wait for the pain. I can't wait to feel that big ass needle, being put in my back. I couldn't wait to taste the drugs the doctors would give me, to not feel the watermelon stretching me from here to China. Boy, I couldn't wait. NOT.

"Edward, I want some damn icecream!" I yelled, walking to the kitchen.

"Bella love, the stores aren't open," He said, coming to hug me.

"Then drive somewhere, that a store IS open," I glared back at him. He stopped in his steps, and turned towards the door. He grabbed his keys, "Fine honey. I'll be back soon," He said smiling.

"WAIT! Where are you going Edward?" Michael said, running out of his room.

"To find a store, that's open at 3 AM, in the morning, for some damn icecream," He started laughing. I crossed my arms over my chest, and glared at them.

"Oh thank god! Can I go to? Victoria wants some weird hotdog with pickles or something," Michael said, rubbing his head.

I laughed, and they both turned to look at me,"Fine, fine. I'm going to get some sleep. Hurry back you two," I said smiling, and turned on my heel to go get some water.

"Bye Bells, we love you," Edward said walking out the door.

"Love you guys too," I whispered back. I reached the kitchen, and barely bent over to grab a bottled water.

"Good morning Bella," Victoria said wobbling in. She's two months behind me, and she's about twice the size I am. She could go any day, as well.

"Hey Victim," I said smiling, and nudged her towards the living room.

"Did you have a wild ass craving?" She asked, sitting down on the couch. It made a horrible noise when she did, and we burst into laughter.

"Yeah, I feel like having icecream, BAD," I said, throwing my hands into the air.

She giggled," I wanted some hotdogs, and a jar of pickels. Knowing Michael, he'll forget," She said giggling more.

"Michael has looked REALLY tired latley," I said, flipping the T.v on.

"Yeah, I feel bad for him, really. He's taking so good care of me though, I thank the man up stairs, every night for him." She said,smiling. She had this motherly glow about her, it was pretty. I could tell she would be a good mother. She's changed so much, sence she found out about it.

We settled into the couch, and covered up with a few blankets. I felt darkness hit me soon, and I fell into a deep sleep.

In my dream, I could see my mom. I was standing in this room.. It kinda reminded me of the old ballet studio I went to when I was younger. The lights were on, and I was the only image in the many mirrors around me.

_"Bella honey?" The angel appeared in front of me._

_I looked around at the mirrors, and she didn't have no reflection. I felt a tear slide down my cheek,"Yes mom?" I said, through soft sobs escaping my throat._

_"Don't cry, honey. I miss you very much, you know this right?" She asked, sliding her fingers over the tear that escaped._

_"Yes, mom. Of course I know. & I miss you so much more," I said, reaching for her hand. I grabbed it, and my hand went through hers. My mom giggled a soft laugh at my face,and she smiled. I missed that smile so much._

_"You could never miss me, as much as I miss you & Charlie." She smiled. "I really wish I could meet this Edward boy,I need to have a little talk with him," She looked up at the sky, and acted mad._

_"Mom," I giggled. She looked down and showed me that beautiful smile, I missed._

_"I better go Bells," She said, taking her hand back, and taking steps away from me._

_"Mom, please don't go. Just a few more minutes?" I asked, stepping to her. She kept stepping back,I knew what was coming. She would disappear, and I would wake up. It always happened this way. I saw my mom go, and I closed my eyes really tight. When i opened them, I was still in the studio._

_"Oh Bella,honey?" the angel voice called from, what sounded like a long distance._

_"yes, mom?" I yelled back, turning around and looking around for any sign of her face._

_"Your going to be a great mother," She said, and The darkness went away._

"Bella, Bella! Wake up!" Victoria said, shaking me.

"What's wrong?" I said, sitting straight up.

She handed me a pink envelope.I looked down at my name in italics. I looked back up at her,"Where did this come from?" I asked.

"I heard the door bell ring, and the guy fromt downstairs, said a woman left this for you," she said, eyeing the pink bright envelope. It suddenly felt like a thousand pounds in my hands. I don't know what ran through me, but I was scared.

I flipped it over, and looked at it like it was bomb. I tour the crease, and slid out a pink card from inside. Nothing was on the front, or the back. I opened it gently,the left side was blank, but on the right side, in bold letters it said,

**Bella Swan, **

**Your fourtne cookie says;**

**'Today will be the worst day of your life'**

I felt pain run through my stomach. I felt like I would be sick.

"Bella, you don't look so good," Victoria said, putting a hand on my forehead.

I felt so dirty. Who could send something like to me? Who did I ever harm? I felt something run down my leg, i looked down.

My water just broke.

***Squeals!**

**I don't know why, but i'm excited writeing this! lol. I have so much shit planned, you guys are gonna be on the edge of your seat :)**

**Review? Tell me what you think?**

**3**


	8. Missing

**this may be a long chapter, I have some great ideas! Hope you guys love 'em! :)**

**Disclaimer; I OWN NOTHING TO DO W/TWILIGHT :( lol.**

"Edward,WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?" Alice yelled into the phone. I could barely hear Edward yell back, but I could tell it wasn't good.

"WELL GET YOUR SLOW ASS HERE NOW!" Alice yelled, and hung up. I giggled into the pillow.

"Don't you be laughing! This is just like Edward to be late to something important!" She said, walking back and forth in the room.

"Alice, he'll be here! Calm down!" I said, through laughs.

"Those meds must be working on her," Rose laughed coming into the room. "Bella, how much did they give you?" She asked, coming to the side of my bed.

"This much," I held up two fingers a few inches apart, and they both laughed then.

"Where is my wonderful husband?" Rose asked turning to Alice.

"Your WONDERFUL husband, and Edward, went out to buy some stuff, and now their stuck in traffic trying to get here!" Alice yelled, and started pacing again.

"Wow, if they don't make it, i'll kill them myself," Rose turned back around smiling.

"I'm sure they'll be here soon," I said. Right on cue, Edward & Emmett came running inside.

"I didn't miss anything did I?" Edward came by my side, and looked under the covers.

"You pervert," I said, laughing back at him. They all looked at each other.

"It's the drugs," Rose laughed.

"Ms. Swan, so nice to see your doing well now," The doctor came walking in looking at his clipboard.

"Is everything going well, er, down there.." Edward blushed.

"You must be the father, right?" The doctor said looking up at Edward.

Edward grabbed my hand, "Yes sir, I am," He smiled down at me.

"Everything is going perfectly fine. She should be dialated real soon," He winked at me, and I rolled my eyes.

"Thank you doc," Edward said smiling.

The doctor hooked me up a fresh bag of that liquidy stuff hanging above my head. I guess everyone is right, cause I feel a little woozy from the drugs. I've never been high, but this was something. I haven't drunk anything sence I found out I was pregnant. Edward even stopped, to make it fair.

"How are you feeling Bells?" Emmett asked, coming to my side.

"Fine, just a little tingly," I said, looking up into his frightened eyes. "Why are you scared?" I asked him.

"I , er, i'm not! I don't know what your talking about!," He said, stumbling with his words. I looked back at him and saw a little light on his cheek. One small tear.

"Emmett, come give me a hug!" I said, almost crying myself. He bent down, and gave me one of the most gentle hugs he ever has. I was actually able to breathe.

"Why are you crying, big brother?" Edward asked, standing up and wrapping his arms around the two of us.

"It's.. just.. so... she's my little sister.. i'm so happy for yu guys," He said, trying not to break down. I wander if Edward is going to break down anytime soon. He's been so in to taking care of me, he probably hasn't had time to sit down and think about things.

"aweeeee" I heard from Rose & Alice behind us. We were soon in one big family huddle. Like we were getting ready to play a football game, and I had to catch the ball,AKA my baby. I giggled at this.

"Ready,Set,HIKE!" I said aloud.

They all looked at each other and I whispered 'oops' to them.

"Ms. Swan, we're now going to try and dialate you, if your ready," The nurses said coming inside. I just shook my head yes.

"We need everyone to clear out, but the father," they said looking between Edward & Emmett.

They all turned and waved at me,"Adios amigos," I said to them. They all giggled.

"I see that mediciene is helping," One of the nurses laughed, coming to remove the covers from my bare body. The little gown they made me wear, showed just about everything. I imagained how i first got in this postion, with me & Edward doing..

"What are you thinking about, love?" Edward said, kissing my cheek.

I raised one eyebrow at him, seductivly. He laughed.

**-------**

**(MPOV:) (MICHAEL) (I'm Skipping to another POV, cause i don't know what really goes on during labor,lol.)**

"Come on Victoria, we'll make it up to the room, and you can grab your cellphone," I said, trying to wab my beautiful finacee towards the top of the stairs.

"I just need it, we don't know what hospital Bella is at," She said, grabbing her stomach.

"Honey, something wrong?" I asked, suddenly.

"No,no. Just a little." She paused, and her stomach growled. I laughed. "Hungry," she said looking up at me through her lashes.

"Beautiful, " I said smiling down at her.

We reached the top of the stairs, and walked to our door. Tryed opening it, but it was locked. "Do you have your key?" I asked.

She fumbled through her purse for a few moments, "No.." she said, looking down at my pockets.

"I don't either!" I said, trying to look for a spare key.

"OH NO! WE'RE GOING TO MISS THE BIRTH!" Victoria yelled, and I heard a few doors open down the hall, and people started to peak out. I wanted to grab their neck, and break them right then. I had control though, I can do this. We can this.

"Shhhh," I started to rub her back, and lower her to the ground, where we could sit down. "Bella, will understand. We'll go see the baby, when someone comes home and let's us in."

"What if noone comes home?" She asked, with tear filled eyes.

"They have too. Bella needs clothes," I said, wiping some tears away that escaped her big beautiful green eyes.

"Well, okay," She said, calming down. She cocked her head to the side,"Wanna know something weird?" She asked.

"Sure babe," I said, leaning my head back against the door. If noone was here, I could easily break it down, with my strength.

"Bella got this note today, and it said something really wierd. Right after that, her water broke," She said looking off into space.

"Hmm,what did it say?" I asked, turning towards her.

She turned her head completely to me,"Today will be the worst day of your life."

**------**

**(BPOV:)**

"Bella,wake up, love," I heard the velvety voice singing in my ear. I forced my eyes open, and met the eys of the love of my life.

"Hello love," I said smiling up at this beautiful god.

"Well,hello to you too," He said, bending down and pressing his lips to mine. It seemed like centuries that we were kissing, but it was only seconds.

"ahem," We heard Alice's little voice cough, coming into the room. We pulled apart, and our eyes never leaving each others.

"How are you feeling Bells?" She asked, coming beside me and taking my hand.

"Numb," I said laughing.

"Good," A husky voice said coming into the room. A tall blonde, built man came and stood in front of my bed.

"I am filling in for your doctor, who just left for a family crisis." He said. "I wanted you to know, your baby is doing perfectly well,and you should be able to see him in a few moments," He smiled, and glided back out the door.

"Have you thought of names yet?" Rose asked coming in behind Alice.

I looked to Edward, "Jackson Allen Cullen." I said, admireing the name at the same time.

"Cute," Alice said thinking about it,"I like it." She said smiling down at me.

The nurse came in wheeling a tiny little clear basket. I could see my baby sleeping with it's tiny little eyelids closed. I reached over, and stroked his tiny little arm with my finger.

"Oh wow, he's so gorgeous," Rose said, leaning over looking at him.

"He's gonna be quiet the looker," Emmett laughed.

"Of course, he's Edwards son," I said smiling back at Edward. He was still seated. He looked frozen in his seat. "Edward come see our baby," I said.

He got up silently, and Rose & ALice stepped out of the way. He leaned over the basket, and touched his finger to Jackson's cheek. "So beautiful and innocent," He whisperedunder his breath. He gently picked him up, and cradled him in his arms. Everyone was looking at each other with beautiful smiles, and tears. That's when I noticed the tears on Edwards face.

"Here's your baby, Mrs. Cullen," He said, leaning down and placing Jackson in my arms. He felt so fragile, like a tiny little ant in my arms. He had my nose and lips, and when he graceully opened his eyes, I saw the big green dazzling eyes looking up at me.

I saw flashes of cameras, but all I could think about was that i'm holding our baby. Noone could take him away from me. I now had someone so small to protect from the world. We would teach him right from wrong, and that making mistakes is human.

"We have to take him back to the nursery now, Ms. Swan," the nurse with a awhed expression, when she caught the sight of me & my wonderful boy.

"Oh,alright," I said pouting. Edward gently picked up jackson, and layed him back in the basket.

"We love you Jackson!" Emmett yelled, when the wheeled him out.

It was silent for a bit. I think everyone was taking in the moment. All I could see in front of me, was this wonderful family. My family now. My beautiful sisters, My gorgeous brother,and my wonderful husband.

"Hey. where's Jasper?" I asked finally taking notice of a missing brother.

"Oh, he had to work today. He tryed taking off, but his boss was a bitch," Alice said frowing.

"That's alright. I understand," I said. I was also missing Victoria & Michael. I'm sure they weren't here either, for legit reasons.

"Bella, we need to go home and get you some clothes," Alice said stepping forward breaking the silence that irrupted the room.I nodded my head at her.

"How about I gracefully go home, and get some, so I can take a shower, and come back quickly," edward said standing up.

"I wanna go to, "Emmett said.

"Be careful you guys! I love you both!" I said, yelling behind them.

"We love you,Belly boo," emmett said laughing when they shut the door.

I heard my stomach growl. That was the first growl I heard, sence I can finally eat for one person again. I need to loose some weight so bad. I notice my stomach has already went down, but i feel soo dirty.

I started to get up, and take the I.V off.

"Oh no you don't missy!" Rose said, coming and pushing me back down on the bed."What do you need?"

"Food," I said bluntly at her.

"I'm hungry too," Alice said.

"Well, YOU can walk,"Rose said smiling.

"Bella, will you be okay if we go to the cafteria and get some stuff?" Alice asked standing up, and grabbing her purse.

"Yes ma'am," I saluted her.

"Have the drugs not wore off yet?" Rose said laughing when she closed the door.

--

(EPOV:)

I walked down the long hallway of doors, and saw two slump bodys at my door.

"Victoria? Michael? What are you guys doing out here?" I asked coming up on them.

"Oh god, we locked our key inside, and waited here," Michael jumped up,"How's Bella? The baby?" He asked, lifting Victoria off the ground.

"They are both perfectly healthy, and fine," I smiled opening the door. I hadn't been here all day, so it felt like a tense atmosphere. I walked to the kitchen, and the fridge door was open. I looked back at Victoria and she mouthed, 'oops' to me.

I closed it, and poured something to drink. I went to our room, and packed up a few things for Bells, sence she wouldn't get to come home for a few days. I walked into the living room, to grab her jacket, when I saw a pink card laying onthe floor. I noticed the couch was wet, and would need to be thrown away. I laughed. I picked up the card, and sat down her bag. It was mainly blank, except for the bold lettering inside, that made my heart race.

"MICHAEL! VICTORIA!" I yelled.

They came running out,"WHAT?"

"WHOS BEEN IN HERE TODAY? WHO LEFT THIS?" I yelled at them.

Michael looked at Victoria,"The lobby guy brought it up t-today and said it was for Bella, from some woman," she stuttered.

We heard some noice from the nursery, that startled us, and made us all turn around. I picked up the baseball bat, and walked to the edge of the door, and kicked it open with my foot.

"Jasper?" I asked stepping inside. He was covered from head to toe in paint, and looked a little tired.

"Sorry to scare you guys. Alice wanted me to finish this before Bells got home," He said, turning around and facing a wall.

"Wow," I heard from behind me.

I gasped. It was a beautiful moral of Jackson's name done in all sorts of different colors. It was beautiful.

"Now we just need a name for Michael's baby on the other side," Jasper said smiling towards the awhed couple at the door.

I realized I was still holding the horrid card, and I grabbed her bag and rushed back to the hospital.

----

(BPOV.:)

I slowly ate the chicken tenders, and french frys that Rose bought me. "Guys, I want to loose weight, not gain it!" I said, laughing.

They rolled their eyes,"You weigh 123 pounds, you are not fat,that's a healthier weight then your normal size," Rose pushed towards me.

The door busted open. Edward walked in, with a red burnt cheeks from the cold wind, and pressed his lips to mine. I giggled when he let go, and i shoved another fry in.

"Bella, we need to speak," He said, looking at Rose & Alice. They took the hint, and grabbed their food, and went outside.

"What is this?" He said, pulling that horrible pink card out of his jacket.

"I got it earlier. Before I could think anything of it,My water broke," I said, nibbling on a tender.

"Any idea who it's from?" He asked, sitting down beside me. I just noticed the anger in his eyes.

"Don't worry about it, it's probably someone just trying to frighten me," I said, taking a sip of coke.

"Well, like I asked, any idea?" He asked again, a little more irratated.

I thought back to where I would make someone mad from here, that actually knows I live here. Which is barely any one from Forks. Let's see Mike, from the drugstore when I found out about the pregnancy. No couldn't have been him. I saw a good glance at Angela & Jessica out shopping, but they never saw me. There was someone else though.. shit.. At the ma-

"Bella swan? Edward Cullen?" A tall dark haired, police officer walked into the room.

"Yes sir, how can we help you?" Edward stood up.

"I'm so sorry to intrupt anything. " He took his hat off,"but there's been a accident."

I felt my heart rise, and I heard the monitor beside me, start beeping fuirously. Could it be Charlie? No, they wouldn't have came all this way. Oh no.

"Bella love, calm down. This isn't good on you right now," Edward was whispering in my ear.

"Your son,has been abducted from the hospital," He said, and I felt my world turn to black.

**OH SHIT. WHO COULD IT BE? :)**

**REVIEW? :)**


	9. It's not a boy, It's a giirl

**Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad you guys like this story so much! :)**

**Sadly, I can't name a baby Bedward,lmao. (inside joke w/one of you) lol.**

**I've gotten some great ideas for baby names for Michael & Victoria. I'll decide when it get's closer to time for her to pop that thing out! :)**

**& sorry that Bells baby got kidnapped! Sad, I know! :(**

**Disclaimer; I don't own anything to do w/ Twilight. =p**

**--**

_Tick. Tock. Tick Tock._

_Tap Tap Tap_

_Drop. Drop Drop._

_Tick,Tap,Drop,Tock._

I woke up to the cold breeze from the window. I slowly adjusted my eyes to the light. I noticed I was in Edwards room. Safe, where nothing could happen to me. I stood up to go close the window, I leaned over to take a deep breath, from the ocean scent.

**drip drop.**

It's raining in California? Wow. I close the window, and walk back to the bed. The clock reads, 10:05 A.M. The last thing I remember is something about my baby being kidnapped. I feel my stomach, it's flat.

'Maybe it was all just a dream,' I muttered. I slipped on my robe, and stepped out into the dark hall of our shared apartment. Noone is home, I notice. I feel much better knowing it was all just a dream. I was never pregnant. Why can't I remember anything but being that way though? I flip on the light, and see the room directly across from mine. The door is slightly open, and a little light is pouring through to the hallway entrance. I take steps toward it,when it all comes flooding back. The birth, the hopsital, Jackson. It all seems so real, but where is everyone?

I push the door open with the top of my mid fingers. It's dark, so I flip the lamp inside on. I'm faced towards a room, with a blank yellow wall. I turn to see two empty cribs, beautifully put together. Something on the wall behind me catches my attention. I turn to see a wall, with a beautiful painting of Jacksons name on it. I fall to my knees. All the weight from thinking that it was all just a dream, comes flooding back.

"IT'S ALL REAL! MY BABY IS MISSING!" I yelled to the top of my lungs.

_"Who did this?" edward asked the police officer, that had came in the room. "WHO WOULD DO THIS?_

_"Sir, we will find your baby. We will promise you that," He said, placing his hat back on._

_"OH GOD! HOW? WHY? WHO?" Edward yelled, skimming through his head trying to find a glimpse of who would do this._

_"Maybe it was someone you didn't know sir," The cop said, steping forward._

_"We will still have to question you and your wife though, to see if there is ANYTHING that will lead us to the person who would do,"He paused,"such a horrid thing." The cop turned and walked out the door._

_I felt Edward put his face on my cheek. "We will find who did this, and they will pay Bella love," My angel whispered into my ear._

I Slowly lifted myself from the ground, and walked towards the living room. I took the mail out of the bin.

'junk,junk, note from Edward,junk,My mail' I muttered going through it, and trashing it at the same time.

I opened Edwards,

_Bella,_

_We're all going out grocery shopping. Be back soon. _

_Love,Edward._

I placed it on the counter. I took the envelope addressed to myself, there was no return address though. I opened it slowly, and felt the weight come down on my hands, like it did when I opened the pink letter.

I lifter the fold slowly, and flipped the paper open.

**Bella,**

**If you give Edward to me, I'll return your precious baby.**

**I'll let you think it over, & if your willing to sacrafise your love, for your child, then we shall meet soon. **

The note fell to the floor. I felt the tears rise to my eyes, and fall down my cheeks. No way I would loose Edward or my baby.

Then I thought;

_The PINK letter. What guy would use a pink letter?_

_Who would want Edward?_

_Who has it out to get me, and make my life shit?_

I walked to the door, and grabbed my keys. I turned back to the room, and turned the lights off. 'You won't get away with this,Tanya." I said aloud.

**OH SHIT,WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN NEXT? :)**

**I won't be updateing, untill later tonight! So get your reviews in :)**


	10. life isn't always fair, huh?

**This is Edwards POV of chapter eight :) 'it's not a boy, it's a giirl.'**

**& it goes into bella leaving to find tanya,bitch lol :)**

**I was listening to 'put on' (rap song) at the end of this. That song makes me wanna fight, so I dedicate that song to this chapter. :)**

**-**

I checked on my sweet love, before we all headed out the door. She was in a deep sleep when I cracked the door. Her mouth was barely parting, and I could see her fingers twitch. She was stirring a little, so I could tell she'd be waking soon. I wrote her note, and left it with the mail.

"You ready guys?" I called, walking out of the kitchen, to the door.

"Yeahp!" They all said in unison.

"Victoria, keep a eye on Isbella, alright?" Michael said, walking her back to the room. He came back, and we all left.

"Edward, everything is going to be okay, you know that right?" Rose said, from the passenger seat.

I stared straight ahead. I didn't know what to think about all this. I had the love of my life, she had our baby. Now he's gone. "I don't know,Rose," I replyed back stiff.

"Edward! You have to have faith!" Alice yelled from the back of the SUV.

"ALICE,YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" I yelled back. I heard her start sniffling. She's always been emotional when it comes down to it,but hell she doesn't know!

"listen, i'm sorry for yelling. You guys are trying to help, and i'm pushing you away," I said, stareing straight ahead. Scared to meet their pity filled eyes.

"We know your going through something hard, we are feeling the pain too,Edward. If someone took my baby, I would act the same way," Michael said patting me on the back, when we pulled up to the store.

"We need to make a plan," I said, almost in a whisper.

"Yeah! I agree! We're getting my nephew back and soon!" Emmett said standing up straight, and crossing his arms. It made me chuckle a little.

"The cops said, it would be best if we all stayed home, and they would take care of it," I replyed, grabbing a buggy.

"I'll go get the fruits & veggies," Rose said, waving over her shoulder.

"I'll go get the meats & bread," Alice followed after her.

"I, uh.. will go get the candy!" Emmett said, bouncing to the candy machines.

"I need to go get some stuff for Victoria, meet you guys at the register," Michael said smiling.

"So we're alone now, let's go get some stuff to make Bella a nice supper," Jasper said, taking the buggy and pushing it down a candle aisle. He grabbed a few strawberry scented ones, knowing that's her favortie scent.

"I'm really sorry about what happened edward, we're all here for you, and bells," Jasper said, picking out some more items.

I picked up some new dishwear, sence I happened to break it all lastnight in my temper fit.

"Yeah,I know Jazz. Thank you, for.. yah know. Being here and all," I said back, turning to him, and hugging him.

"Guys, we're going out. We'll be in the car! Hurry up!" Rose said peaking around the corner, then disappearing.

"Okay,I guess this is all, let's go checkout," Emmett said coming back, and throwing a few bags of Bellas & his favortie candys in the buggy. Jasper laughed, and I rolled my eyes.

We walked up to the cash register, and started to unload the food. I walked up to the girl at the register, and started to write a check.

"Well, Edward who's your cute friends?" The voice I didn't want to hear, purred in my ear.

"Those, are my brothers, _Tanya." _ I sneered, not looking at her. I kept writing the check.

"Edward, you can't deny your love for me still," she purred in my ear again.

"I have nothing to deny. I have never had anything for you, nor will I ever,So if you could stay the hell away from me, that would be fucking great," I said, this time looking up into her dull eyes.

"I work here, if you would stop coming here, it wouldn't be that much of a problem then, but it's YOU that keeps coming back," She spat atme.

"ring up my damn food, now!" I yelled at her. She stumbled a little bit, and glared, but loaded my grocerys into my buggy. I gave her the cart, and told the guys to come on.

'You'll regret this,Edward," she sneered at me.

We walked outside, and Michael put the grocerys in the back. We drove back to the apartment, in dead complete silence.

"Where's Bellas car?" Rose said, pointing to her parking spot. I pulled up behind it, and hopped out.

"She is a grown girl, I think she can go out without us freaking out," Alice said, looking at Jasper for reassurance.

"Let's just get this stuff in the house, and see what Victoria has to say," I said, grabbing a few bags and dashing up the stairs behind Alice & Rose.

We opened the door, and the whole apartment was dead silent. It was dark, so I stumbled to find the light. We set the bags down, and I ran to Our room. Bella wasn't in there.

"BELLA? VICTORIA?" I yelled, going through the rooms. I went back to the living room.

"Bella left about a hour ago," a sick little voice said, from behind me.

"VICTORIA! Are you okay?" Michael ran up to her. I came up behind them to touch her head. She was buring up.

"have you been outside?" I asked her, leading her back to the room, to set down.

"Yeah, I went after Bella, it was raining.. I gues.." She said, barely awake.

"She's got a cold, from the rain. No worrys." I said, reassuring Michael.

"Now, you said something about Bella, do you know where she is?" I asked, leaning her up, to keep her from falling asleep.

"I don't know. She woke up, and I heard her crying and stuff in the babys room, I didn't want to disturb her edward, I'm so sorry," She started to sob. I hugged her. Michael looked frantic, and everyone was standing in the door way watching.

"I peaked around at her, when she went to the kitchen, she looked.. off or something. Then she said something about... Tanya. Then she left," She said, between sobs.

I stood up, "Tanya?"

**-----**

**(BPOV:)**

_Dear lord, you already took so many of my people,_

_i was just wandering, why you haven't took my life?_

_Like, what the hell am I doing right?_

I turned the radio off, and stepped into the pouring rain. I looked straight up to it, and lifted my arms in the air. Searching for something, anything really. Give me a sign your out there. Your watching, and healing.

"Ms. Swan, get in this building before you catch a cold!" The doormaster laughed from inside the door way.

I grabbed my keys, and locked the door. "Thank you for warning me," I smiled up at the old man.

I walked up the stairs, praying noone was home yet, to notice my disapearence. I got to the second floor, and glanced out the window, and saw Edwards car in his space.

"damn," I grumbled. I walked to our door. I just stared at it for a second, hopeing if I open it, he'll be there. My baby boy. I turned the door knob, and stepped in.

"BELLA! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" I was greeted with Edwards warm arms around me.

"Sorry, I went out for a little while, to get some fresh air," I replyed, letting him realse me from his arms, and walking to the kitchen.

"So, what did Tanya have to do with freshair?" Edward asked, and everyone followed him in.

I grabbed the bags of candy inside the fridge. "Sweet,Emmett! Candyy!" I said, smiling back at him. He came up to me, and hugged me. "Anything for my sissy," He said.

"Bella, don't change the subject," He said with a harsh tone.

"Fuck Edward, maybe I don't wanna talk about it, okay?" I said, slamming the frige. I looked at him, and he looked hurt. I saw tears well up in his eyes, and watched him swallow his pride in front of everyone.

"Listen i'm sorry. I figured out some stuff, and I figured I could fix it myself, but I clearly can't," I rolled my eyes, and walkd past all the stareing eyes, to the living room.

"What is this stuff you figured out?" Alice asked, walking behind me.

I sat down, and took out the remote. I flipped through some stations, and noticed everyone was still waiting for my answer.

"I got another note today. It said some shitt about me giving up Edward for Jackson," I started, but Jasper interupted me this time.

"So we're dealing with someone, who hates Bella, AND edward?" He said, sitting down beside me.

"Something is seriously going on here. At first, I didn't really think it was someone we knew," edward paused,"untill now, I guess."

"Well,I started to peice things together, actually," I started. "The first note, was pink. Not many guys that are straight, like pink."

"Unless! We're dealing with a gay guy-OUCH ROSE, that one fucking hurt," He said rubbing the back of his head.

I laughed, "I also thought, who would want Edward?" I said while They all came and sat down near me.

"Rose & I have had alot of run ins with a certain someone sence i've been here," I said, turning my head to Rose. SHe looked like she was in deep thought.

"Oh my god," She said, but it barely came out as a whisper.

"WHAT?" Edward jumped to his feet.

"Tanya." She whispered.

"HOW THE FUCK IS THAT DUMBASS CAPABLE OF ANYTHING?" Edward yelled.

"Anyone is capable of doing something, when they really set there mind to it," I said, calming Edward.

_Knock Knock._

We all jumped at the knock at the door, and I was the only one who had the guts to go and open it.

"Here's some mail that came a little late for you Ms. Swan," The little old man from downstairs said, handing me the white letter.

"Thank you. Uhm-"I paused,"do you think I could ask you a question, like who gave this to you?" I asked looking down at the envelope.

"I don't know who it was, but she was awfully pretty," He said, walking back down the hall.

I shut the door. "One more clue, a girl has been delviering these letters."

I sat down, and noticed all sets of eyes on me. I ripped the fold, and took the letter out. It was a solid navy blue, when I opened it. I only saw the bold letters again,

**Bella,**

**This letter is blue. Cause you have a very beautiful boy. I'm sure you want to throw a baby shower sometime, but it would be silly without a baby now wouldn't it?**

**I've gave you enough time to think,**

**So meet me 2morrow night, at 7 P.M.**

**At the old feres abandonded house farm.**

**DON'T BE LATE. :)**

I let the letter fall to the ground again. I could hear a few gasps around me. I felt Edward put his hand up to my chin, "Bella love, i'll go. I'll sacrafice myself, for our baby." He said.

**REVIEW? :)**


	11. I am a vampire!

**I'm not having a good day, but i'm going to update anyway. Hope it's not to shabby. =/**

**Disclaimer; i own nothing to do with twilight.**

**-**

I walked into the living room, to find my soon to be family, sitting around the kitchen table. They all stopped talking as soon as I walked in, which brought my suspisons up to a higher level.

"Okay, what's going on?" I asked, sitting down beside Em.

"Nothing is wrong," Rose said, rolling her eyes.

"Don't be a jerk," I said, glareing at her.

"Okay girls. Bella, we're starting to think it's not Tanya," He paused, "but we're dealing with someone else." Edward said locking his fingers on the side of the table.

"How could it not be her? We found all the proof that it is her," I said, glareing at him.

"She's right, there are alot of clues leading it to that bitch," Rose said, looking at me out the corner of her eye.

"Yes, she's right. I just, honestly don't think Tanya is capable of doing this," He said, dropping his face.

"Let me guess, Edward," I sneered his name at him,"your taking sides with your ex-fuck buddy."

"NO BELLA IT'S NOT LIKE THAT" He yelled, standing up and slamming his fists on the table. Everyone at the table flinched, and Emmett stood up, and put his hand on Edward shoulder.

"Fine, you do what you think is best, and i'll do what I think is best," I said, standing up and stomping off to our room. It may be childish of me, but I know Tanya did this. Who else would send us a pink letter? Who else would want Edward, for crying out loud!

A few minutes later, I heard some of them start to leave, so I started to go into the kitchen.

"You don't get it, Emmett. Tanya isn't doing this, and I have untill 7 to prove that to Bella," Edward said whispering.

"Man, how do you know she's not?" Emmett asked, a little louder. I heard a smack, and someone shh him.

"Don't let this past this table, You guys know Tanya is working at the grocery store,how did she get off work & delver the note?" Edward said.

"Maybe, she got off work soon after we left, and brought it here," Rose started speaking this time.

"NO!" edward yelled in a harsh whisper," I saw her come in for work."

"Maybe she had someone to deliver it," Rose started.

"Uhm, who else is here that doesn't like Bella?" Edward asked, in a sarcatic tone.

"I saw Lauren at the mall with her," Rose said in her little smartass tone.

I stopped listening after that. I felt my cheeks red, not because of blush, for anger. Edward could honestly sit there, and listen to me prove it's Tanya & probably her little bitch crew that took our baby, and he hasn't done shit about it. Best thing about it, he knew where she fucking worked!

"Bella, we know you heard, so come in here," Edward yelled from the other room. I stomped my way to the table and sat down.

"Don't try anything funny, we're going to figure this out. It might be Tanya, it might not be," Edward said, trying to grab my hand, but I pulled away.

"In two hours we're going to go baracade the bitch and her posse," Rose said bluntly.

"Rose," Edward glared at her. "Actually in two hours, we're divideing into groups. Michael, Emmett, you, & I are going to be group one. We're going to be going into the entrance of the building. (where we meet her.) The second group,Alice, Rose, & Jasper, will be going into the back entrance. The kidnapper will not know what hit them. "

"So we're just going to go unarmed? Risk one or all of our lifes?" Rose asked, leaning on the table.

"Of course not, Bella & I have to go in first, as much as I don't like it," He grumbled.

"Rosie & I keep a pistol in our room, we can let you guys have that," Emmett said standing up, and grabbing his car keys.

"Uh, actually it's in my purse," Rose said laughing.

"Damn baby," He said laughing, and walking to her purse. He pulled out the gun, and checked the bullets. He handed it to Edward, who looked a little overshocked to be holding something my dad has threatned him with many times.

"Where's Alice & Jasper?" I finally spoke up.

"Getting their car, so we can drive in different ones," Emmett said, coming over and putting a arm around my shoulders.

"I'm scared," I said, feeling the shivers run down my spine.

"We'll all be fine," Emmett said rubbing my back.

'I hope so,' I muttered

------------------

0_0

(EPOV:)

6:00 P.m..

"You ready, Bella love?" I asked, walking into the bedroom. She was silent after the planning talk. She's taking it harder than I thought she would be.

"Bella, we're going to get Jackson back," I paused, going in front of her. I moved the stray hair from her face, and wiped the single tear running down her cheek.

"I'm ready," She said, turning around walking to the door.

The car ride there was even worse. Noone talked, and all I could hear was upset stomachs. Maybe it was just mine, but whatever. It started to get darker outside, and we saw the farm come into view. I saw Alice behind me, and she flicked her headlights toward a clearing in the woods. We drove into the path, and parked the cars.

"Okay, Bella, Edward, you guys walk down that way first, and Emmett and me will trail behind," Michael said pointing towards a dark path leading to the door, of a run down house.

We nodded our heads, and took each others hands. "I love you," I whispered in her ear.

"I love you too," She said smiling up at me. I saw the hope in her eyes, and I prayed it wouldn't be let down.

We walked in the lighted part of the path. It felt like we were walking in slowmotion, like everything was flashing before our eyes.

'fuck, stop guys!' I heard a loud whisper behind us. I jerked Bella, into the darkness, and hoped whoever was in the house didn't see or head us yet.

'you guys can't go in there,' Michael said walking up behind us.

'WHY? We have to,' Bella yelled in a whisper.

'I.. whoever is in there,' he paused, looking at the steps, 'is a vampire.'

**REVIEW? :)**


	12. I'd do anything for you, love

**I normally update everyday, but i haven't felt well. So here's a slight chapter for you guys. Hope it's good enough :)**

**Disclaimer; I own notta.**

**-**

**(EPOV:)**

"What the fuck do you mean, VAMPIRE?" Bella said, grabbing Michaels shirt.

"Listen, we sence these kinda things. I'm going in, right behind you guys. I'm sure he or she knows i'm here anyways," Michael said glanceing back at the house. I saw his lip curl up over his teeth, and he made this horrible sound. Bella jumped beside me, and I put my arm around her waist. Michael nudged us to go back towards the house. I had to pull Bella to the steps.

As soon as we got to the last step, the door swung open. I had to catch Bella, when she tryed to bolt back down the dark pathway. I heard Michael & Emmett grunt behind us. Emmett is always ready for a good fight.

Bella looked up at me, and we took a few steps into the darkened house. I couldn't see anything in front of me, so I grabbed Bellas hand,"Do NOT let go whatever happens," I said leaning down whispering in her ear.

"I'm sure that won't be a issue Edward, if she wants to run, then let her leave," A creepy small voice said from a short distance.

"Where is our baby?" I asked, using a harsh tone.

The person let out a laugh. Defintly not Tanya, I knew it.

"Please, don't humor me. I said clearly, I wouldn't give up Jackson, unless Bella hands over you," The voice sneered my babys name, and made my skin crawl.

"What do you want with Edward?" Bella spoke up trying to sound firm, but I heard the fear in her voice.

"Bella, you was never this snotty, what happened?" HE asked, coming closer to us. I could feel it. I heard something behind me, and I swung around quickly to see Michael peaking in the door way.

"How do you know me so well?" Bella asked, stepping forward, and I pulled her back.

"Oh, I see you brought a little friend," He said, seeing Michael step in beside Bella.

"I want to know if my baby is okay, before I make any decision," Bella said firmly this time.

A light went on in the far side that startled me. What I saw under the light, made it so much worse.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX.**

**(BPOV:)**

As soon as I saw my baby laying in one tiny little cover under the light, I wanted to run for him. I couldn't move my legs. I couldn't breathe. I didn't hear anything, but Michaels growls beside me. I slide my fingers out of Edwards fingers, and into Michaels.

"IT's going to be fine. We're going to get the baby back, and you can have a little treat after this," I winked and pointed towards the darkness. We saw a dark figure walking out of the shadows. Michael jumped in front of us, and Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me backwards towards the door. It slammed shut, when we almost got out, and it made us jump out of our skin.

"What do you want with Edward?" Michael sneered.

"It's none of your buisness really, but I will tell you anyways," the dark figure stepped closer, " Edward & I have some unfinished buisness to take care of." I could tell even in the dark, this guy was smiling.

I heard some noises behind him, and saw Alice & Rose peaking inside the back door. I guess they got a good look of who it was, because as soon as they looked in, Alice slapped her hand over her mouth to cover her scream. I tuned out their conversation for a minute, and thought. If I could get to the baby, then Michael & Edward can take care of the dude. I could get the baby out of the house and safe, but what about Edward? Michael is undestructable, so maybe he can take him alone. They were too far in conversation, so I slipped my hand away from Edward. I could barely see him, so I knew he wouldn't be able to see me, if i slipped a few feet away from him. I backed away, to make a clearing to run to the baby. I saw Jasper waving his hands in the air, mouthing 'no,no', but I had to ignore it. I could risk my own life, to save Edward & Jacksons.

"You see, I am stronger than you think, All you have to do to save your precious baby, is one simple thing," The nasty voice said.

I slipped past Edward, and was a good 30 feet from Jackson. I wander if Vampires have night vision? I wandered. I took in a deep breath, and ran.

I held my breath, and put all my weight in my arms. I reached Jackson, and bundled him up quickly in the covers. I ignored the yells, and weird sounds behind me. "I love you Jackson, so much, mommy is here now," I whispered. I could feel the tears running down my cheeks. I stood up , and turned around and ran again. This time, a stone hard, cold chest stopped me.

"Where do you think your going?" The voice started laughing at me. It sounded.. soo.. familar. Like I knew it somewhere, so well.

"Let me go," I sneered, finding the courage in my stomach. I gripped tighter to my baby, I wouldn't let this freak take him back. I squited through the dark, and saw Edward laying on the ground. Emmett was dragging him out the house, so I knew he was safe. I saw Michael creeping up behind the guy, like a cat going after it's prey. I decided this was the time to distract this guy.

"Listen, your getting what you want, Edward is right over there, now let me have this baby and let me go!" I said, trying to go around him.

"Not so fast, You & I have some unfinished buisness as well," He said, running his fingers along my jaw line. They were so cold, and hard. I felt Michael's before, but these were, different.

I turned to run again, but he jumped on me and I hit the ground hard. I put Jackson safely back in the little pile of clothes and covers. I rolled over and kicked the guy in the gut. I still couldn't get a good look at his face, but his shape was soo..

"You think that hurt?" He started laughing. I saw Michael creeping up further. Why the hell is he taking so long? Maybe so he can't hear him or something.

I kicked him again, and he stumbled back a little. I looked up to see his fist raised in the air, and I felt the blow to my face. It stung so bad, the tears came running down. I heard Alice or Rose gasp behind, and the dark figure turned around to see Michael.

He laughed, and I tryed crawling away. I reached Jackson, but he grabbed my ankle, and pulled me back. I was on my stomach, and he got on top of me. He moved my hair, and I started to scream.

"This is what you deserve.." He said bringing his mouth down to my neck. I could feel his cold breath on my skin, and I jolted over. I punched him as hard as I could, even though it hurt me more than it hurt him.

"I never remembered you so fiesty Bella," He said, and sat on my arms. I could feel them breaking, cause his whole weight was on my forearm.

He brought his mouth back down to my neck again, and he bit in. I could feel the burn, and I was struggling as hard as I could. I started to feel more darkness surrond my eyes, and I thought I heard Jackson crying. I felt this burning sensation in my neck. It started going down my to my arms, everything was just soo.. tingly. I felt something warm running down my neck. Blood, I guessed. I tryed to scream again, but it was like I couldn't talk. Someone was choking me. The man stopped, and leaned up. I heard some noises behind him, and knew that help was coming. Right before I felt the darkness start to take over, I saw the face of the guy who took my baby from me, who hurt Edward, and possibly killed me.

"Tyler," I whispered.

**YEAHHH :) DID YOU GUYS EVEN THINK IT WAS HIM? :)**

**REVIEW?**


	13. Advice is taken

**Basically, I want to know your all's opinions about this;**

**Sence she has been bit by the big bag Vampire what option would you guys like to see happen in this story;**

**A) She turns into a vampire, she bites Edward so he can become one, and when Jackson gets a little older, They bite him (if he wants it). & They Live FOREVER together.**

**OR**

**B)Michael sucks the venom out before it turns Bella into a Vampire, & Edward & Jackson live with her, till the day they die. **

**REVIEW, AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**

**I'm not sure which option I like yet, but i'd like to hear what you guys think. :)**

**so let me know! 3**


	14. baby, wake up

**It's been a few pretty days sence i wrote, so here's the come out.**

**i asked you guys for your opion on the vampire situation. I couldn't come up with anything good though. You guys basically tied. Half of you wanted them to be vampires, and half wanted human. So i'm sorry if i disapoint half of you, cause i don't want any of you let down. so im sorryz.**

**hope you enojy either way! :)**

**-**

**(BPOV:)**

Red. That's all I saw. I couldn't open my eyes, they felt so heavy. I heard voices faint in the distance. Like I was behind closed doors. I moved my fingers, and felt the tingle run up them. I felt so.. light? I parted my lips, and inhaled the fresh scent. My perfume. I must be at home. I tryed again to open my eyes, but failed. I wiggled my ears, and then my nose. I felt something on my nose though, oh must be a breathing machine. At my house though? I'm certaintly at the hospital.

I heard a door open, and voice fill the room. I felt the body heat off of someone, that was deathly close to me. I felt something cold on my chest, it started to sting a little.

"Give her space Edward," The god like voice filtered the room.

"Fine,Carlise," I heard my angel say, and the door slammed.

I was alone again, I think. I wiggled my toes, and moved my torso. I attemted to open my eyes again, and this time I felt the sting of light on my eyeballs. I slowly opened them, but it was so blurry. Did I loose my vision? I brought my light arm up to my face, and rubbed my eyes. I reopened them again, and light showed through. I saw the celing, and when I tited my head, I saw the giant lookout window, in my and edwards room. Home sweet home, I thought. I moved my head, and stretched my legs. I remember being sore, but I don't feel it at all now.

I raised up slowly, and threw my legs across the bed. I stretched my arms and back, and stood up gripping the side table. I caught my balance, and straightened the shirt I had on. I walked out into the dark hall, and it led me to the voices.

"BELLA!" Edward yelled,jumping up from the couch, and ran up to hug me. He wrapped his warm arms around my waist, and I felt my feet leave the ground.

"I love you sooo much," He said into my hair.

"I love you too," I croaked back, trying to find the voice that hasn't yet spoken through.

"How are you feeling, Bella?" A deep voice said from behind Edward.

"I'm feeling," I stretched my arms out,"better." I said smiling at Edwards dad.

"Good, good. I just checked your vital signs a few miutes ago, I knew you was awake, I didn't want us to disturb you," He said, taking my hand.

"I'm fine now. So good to be out of that bed, and awake," I said smiling.

"Bella, do you want to see Jackson?" Edward asked, grabbing my hand and leading me to the little yellow room.

I walked in, and saw the two handcrafted cribs still in their same place. The once empty wall beside Jacksons, now says 'Lexi Rae'. I looked in the crib, and found a small blonde haired baby fast asleep.

"She looks so much like Michael," I said, running my finger down her small arm. I turned around, and saw my babys crib. I half expected it to be empty, cause I vaguely remember anything after the burning in my body took place.

I walked silently to the crib to look over it. I felt all the eyes of my loved ones behind me, on my back. I peeked over the side, and saw the tiny little body of my baby, sucking on his thumb. His tiny little eyelids closed, and the babyblue bonnet covering his brown locks of hair. I placed my hands gently between his arms, and gripped the back of his head, and slid him into my arms. He felt so small, and tiny. I felt like a giant, with it's baby pee. I breathed in his scent, and memorized his beautiful face.

"Gorgeous, isn't he?" Alice said, walking up and putting her arm around my shoulder. I bite my lip, and nodded my head. He left me speechless. To know, I now have my beautiful baby in my arms.

"I'm never letting you get away from me again," I said, whispering to Jackson.

I placed him back in his crib, and pulled the covers over him. I turned back to my family, to see the tears in each of their eyes.

"Come on, to the living room we go," Alice said smiling, dragging me along with her.

"So,Victoria had her baby," I stated sitting down beside Edward.

"Yeah, about three days ago. I put her on bed rest," Edward chuckled.

"How long have I been, er, out?" I asked, folding my hands in my lap.

"I would say about two and a half weeks," Carlise said, smiling at me.

"What happened?" I asked, looking at the eyes of my family.

"Well, after tyler bit you," Edward started, then his hands went to fists," Michael kinda, finished him off. Then he had to take care of you,"

"T-take care of me?" I stuttered.

Edward chuckeled," He had to suck the venom out of your neck, so you wouldn't be one of _them."_

I mouthed 'oh.'

"Well, I better be going. If you need anything, or feel strange, contact me soon, Bella," Carlise said standing up, and giving me a side hug. I nodded my head, and Edward walked with him to the door.

"We better be going to," Alice said nudging Jasper. He looked at her weird, and I let out a soft giggle.

"Bye Bells, get better," Alice hugged me, then Jasper.

"Wait on us," Rose said, giving me a quick kiss on the cheek, and running after Alice.

"I'm really glad your awake. I missed you," Emmett said pulling me into one of his big bear hugs.

"I missed you to emmy," I said smiling. He blew me a kiss, and walked out the door. Everyone was outside, so I walked to Michael's room.

"Come in," Michael softly said through the door. I opened it slowly, and saw Victoria laying down, asleep.

"I want take long, but I wanted to say, Thank you," I winked, and slipped back out the door.

I heard a soft 'any time,' through the door when I closed it.

"Bella love, are you hungry?" Edward asked, coming back inside.

"Hey, I haven't ate in two weeks. Well, water. I think i'm starving," I giggled sitting down at the bar table.

"How about one of everything?" Edward asked leaning over the table at me, laughing.

"Sounds good to me," I said leaning towards him. He pushed his soft warm lips to mine. We fell into sync fast, and I couldn't stand it when we parted. I grabbed his hair, and pulled him closer,"It's good to have my family back," I whispered before pushing my lips to meet his again.

**Sorry so short, loves.**

**but the next chapter, is the last one! :(**

**SAD,I KNOW?!**

**I THINK i'm going to do a teacher-student relationship story next with Bella & Edward. Not sure, though!**

**REVIEW?**


	15. dear diary

**This is the final chapter, to this story. the endddd. :(**

**I hope you guys enjoyed it, and you keep reading my stories!**

**i'll be starting another one, shortly. :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW,LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK :)**

**-**

I layed down on the soft bed under me. I sprawled my arms out, and inhaled the sweet scent of love. Edward is gone with Emmett for a trip to Forks, & I wasn't allowed to go. This would be one of few nights, i'll be sleeping without my love at my side.

My arm hit something hard, and I leaned up. It was one of the many gifts I got for my birthday, today. I opened the small golden wrapping, and untied the black ribbon around it. A blue velvet journal slid out of the paper, and into my hands. I opened it, to find all blank pages, but at the end of the journal, I found Edwards wedding vowels engraved on the inside.

_"To love you, is like leading the world to etnerity._

_To love you, is like winning the golden ticket._

_To love you, is like waking up Christmas morning, to find everything you wished for, under the tree._

_You are my life._

_You are my love._

_Without you & Jackson, I see no tommorow._

_Your the calm before the storm,_

_and the light that comes after the dark._

_For you, I will do anything."_

I wiped the warm tears running down my face, with the sleeve of my jacket. I took the pen from inside, and scribbled the date on the first peice of paper.

_Sept. 13. 2008._

I've never wrote in a journal, or diary before, but i could give it a go. I layed down on my stomach, and flipped th bedside lamp on, and began to write.

_Dear whomever finds this when I die,_

I giggled when I wrote that.

_I am Bella Swan. I turned 24, today. I am happily marrired to Edward Cullen, and don't you dare think i'll come back from the dead and marry you! haha._

_We were wed on July.9th. 2006. The wedding was beautiful, honestly. The theme was 'just love'. The colors were black, white & red. Edward looked stunning, and I was told a few times I did, too. Little Jackson was our ring barrier, he looked adoreable wobbling down the aisle, with his stubby little legs._

_We danced untill the moon went down, and we took the first plane trip to Puleo's Island. It was a small island off the coast of Mexico, it was stunningly beautiful. What made this trip fun, was that we brought our baby boy with us. It made it even more better, than I could have imagined._

_I finshed school, and we moved back to forks at the first of this year. We got a big beautiful two story house, in the middle of the woods. Charlie is still alive and going strong, but I do go over to help him out alot. I still think about my mom as much as I did, when I walked through the doors of Forks High School. She'll never be a memory. She'll always be part of me._

_Did I mention two vampires live in this house with us? Yeah, we won't go there._

_Well, I better save my life story, for the rest of the 400 pages left blank in this book._

_Life is bitter sweet,_

_Isabella Marie Cullen._

I dropped the pen back down in the little slot of the book, and shut it tight. I slid of the bed, and lifted up the heavy mattress. I slide the blue book into the middle of the bed, and dropped the matteress back down.

I felt a shiver run down my back, when I felt the breeze from the open window behind me. I shut the frame, and locked it.

_BZZZZ_

I picked up my phone,

_1 new txt mssg._

I flipped it open to find Edwards name,

_Be home in a few minutes. Cut the trip short. Can't sleep without you, love._

I smiled, and put my phone on the bed.

"Could life, really get any better than this?" I muttered walking to the kitchen.

**THE END. :)**

**HOPE YOU GUYS LOVEEEEE IT :)**

**REVIEW? 33**


End file.
